A Hope to Hold
by ArtemisRomanus
Summary: Hermione confronts Severus about a troubling issue in hopes that he will come to her in need. *THIS STORY IS ABANDONED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE*
1. Prologue

Diclaimer: I do not own HP, or anything related to it.

Summary: Hermione confronts Severus about a troubling issue in hopes that he will come to her in need. Time Travel.

A/N: This is just a short prologue, the chapters will be much longer. Enjoy :)

**A Hope to Hold: Prologue**

She stood in his doorway, watching. Finally, he noticed her. "What do you want miss Granger?"

"I- I just wanted to speak with you Professor." She replied a bit shakily.

"Well? Out with it." He groaned impatiently.

Then, she did a strange thing- she hugged him. "What on Earth are you doing?" He exclaimed.

She backed away. "Just giving you something to hold on to."

"And what, may I ask, is that?" He sounded exasperated.

"A shred of hope. And the knowledge that you're not alone in this world." Her eyes were watering, she turned away.

"Why, in Merlin's name, do you think I need hope?" He replied, guarded.

"Because I know you dread the future, and I know that what is in store for it may not be pleasant, but never-the-less you do it because you understand that it must be done." She then continued, "Draco is just a boy, yes, but the both of you have lives you must live. Their times are nearing, and he wouldn't ask this of you if he had any other choice. Your like a son to him, so I know how much it hurts the both of you."

"What-" He stammered.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, especially Harry. I know they'll do all they can to prevent it." Her eyes were watering again.

He nodded slowly and made as if to speak, but she cut him off.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm aware of the situation, and if ever you need someone to speak to, I'll be there, anytime… anywhere." She then finished, "Thank you for listening to me Professor." She left quickly before he could stop her.

* * *

Continue to the first chapter.


	2. Flash Forward

Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor anything associated with it.

A/N: So begins the first chapter of my newest story: A Hope to Hold. It should be quite interesting, I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1: Flash Forward

What had just happened? Severus Snape sat pondering the previous moments of intrusion with quite a puzzled result. Had Miss Granger been referring to the unutterable task that he must proceed with?If so, then how? How could a youth such as herself come to learn of this information? Surely not by Draco or Dumbledore. It was as if she had read his mind. She had looked so distressed and torn as if she was sympathizing with him.

Sympathizing with him? How? He was an evil, manipulative spy. A conniving, vicious snake. At least, that's what most thought of him. And in truth, that's how he portrayed himself. Perhaps she could see through his façade? Maybe she was a gifted Legilimens; like him. No, he would have known.

He thought back on what she had said. …_you're not alone in this world… _why had she said that? 

_Stupid stupid stupid, _Hermione thought,_ how could I be so stupid?_ But she remembered the story she had heard recently and realized it was supposed to happen. Odd, knowing things about yourself that haven't happened yet.

If anyone had been listening to Hermione's thoughts they would have assumed she was gifted with Divination. She would have laughed in their face and told them how ridiculous the subject was. Predicting the future was preposterous. Going there though… was not.

Hermione didn't know what to think, what to feel. She silently cursed herself for the brief words she had given him instead of an explanation. She distantly remembered the words spoken from a dark, sad man: _"I will give in and speak to you eventually, just give it time"._ Time. What a wretched thing. She thought she understood it, but no one could ever really understand time. It was so difficult to think about, and so impossible to explain. One moment you think you're on the right track and you've got so much time, and the next you're in a place strange and unfamiliar, frightened of what the future could possibly bring.

Feeling the need for some air, Hermione found herself walking towards the large doors exiting the castle, and into the fresh late afternoon air. Noticing other students near the lake, she directed herself to the edge of the Forbidden Forrest in need of some time alone and perhaps a little wandering into the mystical wood.

She sighed and began to think back on how her life had brought her to this point. It felt like so long ago, yet for everyone else it hadn't happened. Yet. The idea was simply puzzling and no matter how she tried to wrap her head around it, she was confused ever more.

[Flashback]

Hermione was late. Hermione was never late, in fact she was always far too early. Yet today, she simply was late for class, by a full five minutes. _This can't be happening_, she thought, time turner_, I'll just use the time turner_. Quickly, pulling out the old device, she stopped in the hallway, and began to turn the knobs.

Suddenly, another figure barged into her full-force, and sent her books flying, and her time turner whizzing uncontrollably. She gasped and attempted to pull it off, but it was to no avail and when she looked up her world was spinning. She began to feel a heavy pressure on her chest and the air from her lungs was depleting quickly.

After what felt like hours, she fell hard onto the stone floor, looking up briefly saw a tall, dark figure before her vision got fuzzy and she blacked out.

Hermione gasped, remembering the horrible event and the strange way it came into happening. She smiled when she thought about her petty worrying over being late to class. By now, it was getting closer to dusk and the students had all gone inside, but Hermione enjoyed the walk about the grounds at twilight. 

The first thing she noted was the bed. _When did I end up in a bed? _She thought,_ I must be in the hospital wing. _But when she opened her eyes, it wasn't the dull white ceiling with beds lined on both walls that she saw, but a room- a bedroom to be exact. And what a bedroom it was. Hermione gasped as she looked around the room. It was so elegant. The furniture was all a dark walnut and the walls were also beautifully paneled. The bed, she noticed, was a masterpiece. It was a four-poster with gold draperies and the bedclothes were an array of warm neutrals. Overall, it was exactly her dream bedroom, besides there being no windows.

After gazing at the room in wonder for a few minutes, her eyebrows creased in worry and confusion. "Where am I?" She asked quietly to no one in particular. She jumped with a start realizing she didn't know where her wand was either. Quickly, she jumped out of the large bed and ran for the door, only to find it was locked.

Sighing in frustration, she began to contemplate her next move "Okay. Door is locked. I'm wandless. I have no idea where I am nor what happened to me…" She looked back at the door in defeat. Releasing a breath, she began to knock on the door. First timidly, then impatiently.

Suddenly, with no warning, the door burst open. Hermione squeaked and jumped back, almost falling, only to be caught on the wrist by a pair of strong arms. "Are you daft girl?" She looked up into the eyes of her mysterious Potions- now Defense Against the Dark Arts- Professor.

"Excuse me? I've been locked here against my will, wand taken, and I have no idea why I'm… wherever I am. Furthermore Professor, I have no idea what just happened, and I'm very confused as to why I'm not in the hospital wing seeing as I must have gotten some sort of concussion." She glared back at him.

He looked at her with creased eyebrows, and head cocked slightly in confusion, "You know very well you cannot be in the hospital wing, now might I ask if we make this discussion a bit more private?" He ushered her back into the bedroom, quickly closed the door, and cast what must have been silencing charms. He motioned for her to sit, but she remained glued to her spot staring at him.

"What is going on?" She demanded.

"Sit," he ordered looking irritated and took up a comfortable looking chair for himself.

"No. What is going on? Why am I being treated like some sort of captive?" She yelled.

"Because, Miss Granger you are a captive. Now, I should ask you why you think it was a smart idea to apparate into Hogwarts whilst the school is under a… new form of government?" He raised an eyebrow.

"A new what? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about Professor- if I'm in Hogwarts though, than I must see the Headmaster." Her voice grew anxious and more irritated.

He looked taken aback, and perhaps a bit shocked, "M- Miss Granger… I am the Headmaster."

"No you're not this is silly," she laughed nervously, "Dumbledor is the Headmaster… not you. You're Poti-Defense Professor, and you're wasting my time." She started to walk toward the door when she felt a hand grab her upper arm, and turn her around hesitantly.

"Miss Granger… what day is it?" He looked at her with a look of dark, seriousness.

She laughed in incredulous annoyance, "This is ridiculous! It's Tuesday!"

His grip tightened. "I'm serious Miss Granger, what is the date?"

"It- it's September Twentieth, Nineteen-Ninety Six… w-why?" She stammered under his height.

He released her grip and looked at her for a minute, most likely using Legilimacy to see if she were telling the truth, and looked away. He sighed and said softly, "Miss Granger… please, sit." He sat down and exhaled a long breath, "I have some things to explain, but I'm afraid we cannot leave the room at the moment."

He noticed her apprehension, "It will make things clearer."

"Fine," She replied shortly and sat across from him.

"First you will tell me what you remember." He ordered.

She narrowed her eyes in offense, but commenced with her story regardless. "It's silly really, I- I was late for class and…" she cocked her head and furrowed her brows, "I can't- I can't remember."

"Try." Came his quick response.

"Well, I was late and I… I decided to use the time turner so I could go back a bit and make it to class on time when…" She stopped, as if trying to find her memory in the crevices of her mind.

"When?" He looked anxious and annoyed.

"I'm trying Professor- you know it's rather rude… I might have hit my head and… oh! I was turning the knobs when someone bumped into me. The time turner started going berserk! I tried to get it off of me but it was stuck… and the world was spinning and- and…" Suddenly her breathing was accelerated and she was nervous, and felt sick.

He gave her a few minutes to catch her breath again, before encouraging her to continue.

"That's it… I fell and- and I blacked out. I woke up here," She looked up at him in question.

Severus sighed once again as he began to formulate his thoughts, "Well, the first thing you ought to know Miss Granger, is that today is September Twentieth… Nineteen-Ninety Seven."

"I traveled an entire year? Into the future? But that's… but that's impossible! You can't go forward, only backward, that defies the laws of physics- the laws of… well, what I thought was time… now I'm not so sure…" She looked down.

"Much has happened in a year Miss Granger, I'm not precisely sure where to start…"He let out a long breath.

"We are in Hogwarts aren't we? Where's Professor Dumbledor? Harry and Ron? It is the school year… which means I'm here, in my Seventh Year. Oh, I understand… I can't let myself be seen…"

"No Miss Granger, your future self is not at Hogwarts. Neither are your friends Potter and Weasley." He explained slowly.

"Why ever not? They can't just not go to school! I'm not here?" She jumped up in alarm.

"Miss Granger please, this is difficult as it is. I need you to cooperate with me." He began rubbing his temples in frustration. "Please sit. Or will I have to give you a calming draught? Yes, actually, I will do that." He quickly summoned a calming draught and handed it to her.

"What will I need this for?" she looked at the bottle apprehensively.

"I would rather you not throw a fit." He stated simply. _Annoying bat,_ thought Hermione. She quickly downed the small bottle and set it on the table, only for Snape to vanish it immediately. Feeling the drowsiness kick in, she leaned back into a more comfortable position.

"Now, at the end of your Sixth Year, there was an event of sorts. The castle was invaded by some Death Eaters." He looked at her, and she nodded for him to continue.

"During the… attack… Professor Dumbledor was… murdered." He watched her, preparing himself for an outburst that, _thankfully,_ in his opinion, did not come. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and she felt a tear roll down her cheek, but the calming draught preventing any sort of more realistic reaction.

"Oh, who… who was the- the ah…?" She attempted to formulate the question, but couldn't find the words.

Severus, ignoring her attempted question, continued his explanation. "During the summer, the ministry was taken over by Death Eaters…"

Hermione gasped, her emotions clearly fighting the affects of the draught, "What?"

"Do not interrupt" He continued, "As I was saying, the ministry was taken over and so was the school…"

"The school? But… wait. You said you're Headmaster then… then…"

"Miss Granger, I will not repeat myself, do not interrupt me," He growled in annoyance, "Yes. I am the new Headmaster of Hogwarts… I am still working as…"

"… a double agent…" she finished for him.

"Yes. You understand that I am, now more than ever in a tight situation. They would not have Professor McGonagall as Headmistress regardless of her being next in line. As in regards to why you and your friends are not here… well since the ministry has been taken over you are now fugitives." He explained.

"I'm a fugitive?" She asked exasperatedly. "So… where am I?"

"It is unknown… well to most of the Wizarding World." He began, "I happen to know that you are on a quest given to the three of you by Dumbledor before he passed, it will bring to the downfall of the Dark Lord."

"Dumbledor sent three kids on a quest to kill V-"

He cut her off, "Don't say his name!" He practically yelled.

"Professor, I'm hardly afraid of using a name…" She rolled her eyes.

"You don't understand Miss Granger," He gritted his teeth, "There has been a taboo curse set onto his name and anytime someone uses it Snatchers will come."

"Snatchers?" She asked.

"They catch those who act against the Dark Lord." He explained.

"I see… so I'm on a quest with Harry and Ron, I'm a fugitive so I can't be at Hogwarts… who is here at Hogwarts?"

"Many students did not return, and their families have been fleeing the country, however the teachers remain and so are a select group of your friends. Which brings me to our problem."

"Problem?"

"You cannot leave my quarters until we have solved this… and properly send you back to your time."

"Why not?" She asked irritated at the thought of confinement.

"Have you not heard a word I have said girl?" He exclaimed in annoyance, "You would be taken to him no doubt, tortured and killed! Do you really want that to happen?"

"No…" She looked down defeatedly.

"Precisely. Now, I am very busy, so I will do what I can to send you back, but in the meantime it is your duty to do the research. I will provide you with the necessary resources... if you need anything just summon Winky, the house-elf she will assist you and is under my orders to not disclose and information concerning you." He got up, "I have some business to attend to, do not wander outside of my quarters. I will be back in the evening." And with that, he left the room and the sound of apparition could be heard from the other side.

_Great_, Hermione thought_, I'm stuck in Hogwarts with no ability to leave these quarters, with none other than Snape as my host. I don't know any more than the small bit of information he has disclosed for me and furthermore… I have to call on a HOUSE ELF if I want anything. _She sighed and got up,_ well, I guess I should explore what is available to me._

[Now]

"I suppose I should head in now." Hermione looked around noticing it was rather dark, and probably very late.

She began her walk back up to the castle, thinking about how strange it will be to be back in classes, back home… in reality. She didn't know if she could make it through the night let alone the day. Why did she have to go meddling already? Hadn't she caused enough trouble? No. Knowing the future was a good thing she decided. Sure it had its ups and downs… but perhaps she could use her knowledge to her advantage… sure there were things she could not change, but it was for the better.

Upon entering the castle, she quickened her pace, the better to not get caught by any teachers wandering past hours. Within a few minutes she found herself in front of the Fat Lady, she took a deep breath, said the password, and entered.

"Where were you?" Came a voice immediately as she walked into the common room.

"Out on the grounds," she answered, hoping to avoid any other speculation. She looked at Harry and Ron as they were both looking at her incredulously.

"We mean where have you been all day?" Harry clarified.

"I just said, out on the grounds," She rolled her eyes in frustration.

"You missed all your afternoon classes because you were out on the grounds… that isn't like you Hermione." Harry said accusingly.

"Well, I needed some time to think, so I excused myself from classes for the rest of the day." She began to make her way to the girl's dormitory when Ron grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast," He pulled her back over, "think about what, is something wrong?" He asked in concern.

"No Ron, I just- just needed some air and I couldn't focus in class." She stepped back, "Now please boys, I just need to sleep. Goodnight both of you." Before they could pull her back over, she disappeared up the staircase.

As soon as she reached the dormitory, she sprinted to her bed, and allowed herself to fall face-first into the fluffy comforter. She laid there for a minute, then looked up to see if anyone else was in the room. Not seeing anyone, she grabbed a pillow, slammed it into her face, and started screaming.

She screamed until she started feeling dizzy, then fell back onto the bed and laid there pondering. What was she going to do? She needed to talk to someone. She needed to talk to him, he was the only one who could understand. She pulled the blankets over her head and began to cry.

[Flashback]

Later that night Severus returned looking disheveled. Walking into his rooms, he sunk down on a cozy looking couch in front of a luxurious hearth.

Upon hearing him enter, Hermione walked into the sitting area he had just taken a seat in.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked, slightly concerned.

"It is none of your business. Do not bother me with your false sympathies, you and I both know you just want to be informed of the state of things." He replied smoothly.

"Well, you could have at least played along, maybe I was a bit concerned."

"Do not speak to me in that manner, I am your teacher- not your friend." He growled.

"Well actually- it seems that you are not my teacher, so I can speak to you however I want." She saw his eyes flare, "But seeing as I am your captive, I guess I have no choice but to be polite."

"Exactly. Now, I have no desire to listen to your incessant babbling, so I have arranged the guest room for you. As you have noticed, there is a kitchenette, but if you need anything else- swallow your pride and call the house-elf. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. We will speak more in the morning," He got up and walked to his door, "goodnight," and slammed it shut.

"How rude," Hermione whispered. She looked around at the surroundings that she had explored earlier, and smiled to herself.

_This won't be so bad,_she thought. There were large bookshelves lining the walls and hundreds upon hundreds of books. He had a small kitchenette and a table for two. Overall, it had the feel of an elegant, Victorian dorm, with three rooms protruding from the sides.

The bathroom was beautiful, with marble floors and a large tub and a shower in the corner. It was big- but she supposed the teachers deserved it having to live there all year. She decided she would take a bath when he left to work in the morning.

The guest room was simple, but pretty. Hermione liked it that way. There was a small loveseat next to a bookshelf, and an inviting four poster bed. She could live like this. It would be a simple lifestyle for a while, but she supposed she needed it. A sort of getaway from reality- minus the snarky potions master, but again she felt like she could live with it.

She fell asleep right away, worn out from the stress of the day. She dreamed of a tent in the woods, and a strange aching fear in her heart.

[Now]

Hermione woke up gasping, with tears streaking down her face. She looked around and noticed Lavender Brown glaring at her. "Way to wake us all up Hermione."

"Sorry, I was having a nightmare…" She apologized, shaking.

"What about?" Parvati asked, interested.

"Er- Professor Snape." She wrinkled her nose in feign disgust.

"Oh, that _would _be a nightmare." Lavender sympathized, "but now that we're all awake, we mine as well get ready and head to breakfast…" She suggested while inching her way towards the bathroom.

Parvati, jumped up and lunged over to Lavender, "Oh no you don't! You had the bathroom yesterday, it's my turn!"

Hermione sighed as she watched the two fight the same fight they did almost every day since first year. She smirked a very Slytherin smirk and walked up behind them, tapping the girls on the shoulder. "Ahem," she announced her presence. They turned and glared at her, Lavender opened her mouth to speak but Hermione cut her off:

"Actually, both of you are wrong it's my turn in the lavatory, see?" She pointed at the bathroom schedule the other girls tended to ignore. Both whined and began complaining in unison, but Hermione held up her hand and pushed through them into the bathroom, turning to smirk again before stepping inside and closing the door. She smiled victoriously and waltzed to the shower to enjoy the hot water before the stressful day she knew was coming her way. And boy was she right. 

Walking into the Great Hall for breakfast, she immediately knew she was in for a rough time when a lot of the chatter quieted and people turned to look at her. Thankfully though, it only seemed to be the sixth year students until others looked over at her curiously. She averted her eyes and quickly made her way to the Gryffindor table to sit across from Harry and Ron.

"Why in Merlin's name is everyone looking at me?" She demanded of them.

"Everyone thinks it's weird Hermione- you disappearing and all." Ron explained sheepishly.

"I didn't disappear! I merely went out to the grounds for a walk. That's why I missed my classes, remember? It was just stress relief, really." She defended.

"Not according to Malfoy." Ron replied.

"Malfoy? What has he to do with this?" She exclaimed.

"Er-" Harry hesitated, "he's been spreading rumors that he saw you disappear…" He then looked at her expectantly.

"He what? He has no right-" She then looked up towards the Slytherin table to see Draco Malfoy staring at her as if she were some sort of poltergeist. She glared at him, then gave him a look that said follow me, and I'll explain. She got up and feigned shock, "Oh no! I forgot I missed so many classes yesterday- I must be so far behind! I'll be in the library, see you two in class." She gulped down her Pumpkin Juice and grabbed her books, running to the library.

When she arrived, she found a table, discarded her books, and sunk into the nearest armchair, mentally preparing herself for her 'small chat' with Malfoy.

No sooner had she sat down, then she could feel a presence looming above her. "Explain." It ordered angrily.

"Sit," she ordered back in the same tone.

She heard the chair across from her sigh under the pressure of a new patron, so she looked up. Malfoy was staring at her intently.

"Explain," He repeated.

"First, you tell me what you know." She said.

"Well, I was minding my own business walking to class when you practically toppled me ov-" He began with a thick air of arrogance.

"Ha- you mean you ran into me, knocking away all my books-" She interrupted sarcastically.

"Do you want me to tell you what I remember or not Granger? Because you're blabbing is wasting my time." He started to get up.

"Fine Malfoy, then I'm not going to explain a thing." She challenged hotly.

"Whatever I don't care." He announced then walked away stubbornly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, she knew it wouldn't be long before he came back begging her for answers, but this time she wasn't going to be so giving.

* * *

A/N: So now the story begins. I'm pretty excited about how this will play out. I hope you all enjoy it. I have no idea how often I will update, considering I'm trying to update my story The Coward and the Lion more often, but I will try to make them close together. Enjoy!


End file.
